1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for dust collection for cutting machining, a dust collecting duct for machine tools, a tool holder for machine tools, and a machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dust collection devices for chips are conventionally used in cutting machining where tools such as end mills or the like are utilized. For instance, technologies have been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H7-195251) in which a spindle head of a machine tool is provided with a dust collection device having a structure that surrounds an end mill.
However, conventional chip dust collection devices have a structure in which the periphery of a tool is covered, in order to enhance dust collection efficiency. This is problematic in that, as a result, the machining state of the workpiece cannot be checked during cutting machining. In cases where the workpiece is a composite material such as carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP), in particular, keeping a sufficiently low pressure around the cut section is important, in order to achieve good dust collection.
Composite materials are superior to metallic materials such as iron or aluminum as regards specific strength and specific rigidity, but, on the other hand, are well-known as difficult-to-cut materials. Being able to check the machining state during cutting machining of composite materials would accordingly be a desirable feature. Workability for the user can likewise be expected to improve if the machining state can be checked also in machining of materials other than composite materials.